


Draco's Hair Studio

by dracosbadfaith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Good Draco Malfoy, Hairstylist Draco Malfoy, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Pining Draco Malfoy, Smut, Top Harry, draco just wants to be loved, like there is nothing too graphic or outrageous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracosbadfaith/pseuds/dracosbadfaith
Summary: Draco Malfoy was a hair stylist. And a damn good one too. ‘Draco’s Hair Studio’ was a hit to all: young, old, muggle, wizard (discreetly, of course), and the financially unavailable. He tailored to all sorts of styles, but was a king with colour. Literally. His clients named him ‘the King of Colour’™️. He preferred to mix his own colour, like the actual pigments. With a little help from magic, obviously. He loved being creative with different shades. But his favourite was highlights. He could highlight like it was no one’s business (except for his). Draco loved his job more than anything. He loved his clients, he loved that he could run the business how he wanted, he loved making people happy. He loved expressing himself through his work, while also helping those that were too shy to do it on their own. He gave people confidence, which was the most fulfilling part of his work. Draco succeeded because he used his talent and skill to help others, which made him feel complete. And once you feel complete, you feel accomplished, and once you feel accomplished, you’ve succeeded.Draco was happy. So happy. But there is always more to the story.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143





	Draco's Hair Studio

**Author's Note:**

> Post Hogwarts; they are the same age, although Harry is much taller and more fit than Draco.

Pink hair. 

Turquoise hair. 

Lilac hair. 

Silver hair. 

Maroon fucking hair. 

Any colour, any time. 

Draco Malfoy was a hair stylist. And a damn good one too. 

‘Draco’s Hair Studio’ was a hit to all: young, old, muggle, wizard (discreetly, of course), and the financially unavailable. 

He tailored to all sorts of styles, but was a king with colour. Literally. His clients named him ‘the King of Colour’™️.

He preferred to mix his own colour, like the actual pigments. With a little help from magic, obviously. He loved being creative with different shades. But his favourite was highlights. He could highlight like it was no one’s business (except for his). 

Draco loved his job more than anything. He loved his clients, he loved that he could run the business how he wanted, he loved making people happy. He loved expressing himself through his work, while also helping those that were too shy to do it on their own. He gave people confidence, which was the most fulfilling part of his work. 

Draco succeeded because he used his talent and skill to help others, which made him feel complete. And once you feel complete, you feel accomplished, and once you feel accomplished, you’ve succeeded. 

Draco was happy. So happy. 

But there is always more to the story.

—

It was exceptionally lonely being Draco Malfoy. 

He worked from 8 to 6, 6 days a week. Although his shop was always full with customers, hired employees, and sometimes volunteers, Draco felt alone. 

He had a great support system, mainly consisting of Pansy and his mother. But they weren’t someone he could go home to. They weren’t someone he could cuddle up to after a hard day. They weren’t someone that would stroke his ever changing hair and tell him everything would work out. They weren’t someone that would kiss him and hold him and mutter sweet nothings as they made love to him. 

They were good support, but they weren’t a man, and they wouldn’t give him the type of love he needed, that he craved. 

So until he found that type of love, Draco Malfoy continued to run his business with the superiority of a Malfoy, but with the kindness and love that took him so long to grow into. 

—

It was a day like no other. He got up, got ready, went to work, and brought out the internal beauty that he knew all his clients had, by fixing up their hair. 

He would go by appointments, but would take walk-ins if he had the time. This day was particularly slow, as a Tuesday afternoon would be, so he was taking anyone that would walk in. 

After a few of the customers were either processing or paying, a particularly muscled, tan-skinned, dark haired, lighting-bolt scarred Auror walked in. 

Draco looked up from his vacant station to see who had walked in. He didn't expect to see his school-rival from Hogwarts, standing in the middle of his shop, looking slightly lost. 

With the professionalism he’d perfected since owning his shop, he walked up to the Savior and greeted him. 

“Potter, what brings you in today?”

“Oh, Malfoy! I heard about your place and thought I’d stop in.” Potter greeted with a comfortable handshake. Hmm. Memorable. 

“Ah, well, here she is,” Draco said, waving his arm around to exaggerate his statement. 

“It’s nice Malfoy, really. Very um, you.” Potter said with a smile. 

“Me?” Draco questioned. 

“Yeah, it’s very Slytherin like, with a hint of gay to it.” Potter laughed, somewhat nervously. 

“Ah, yes, I suppose that’s correct… Draco Malfoy, gay Slytherin.” Draco said with a slight frown. 

Everyone that knew Draco knew he was gay. Those that he’d gone to school with had all found out by their eighth year, when he decided that after the war it was safe to come out. He’d started figuring out relationships with other boys and how he felt towards them. Of course, then surfaced the long-time admiration he had for the Boy Who Lived, which he’d spent most of his life burying under the anxiety of his world and desperation for survival during the war. 

He never really got over the bloke, but he did pursue his passion, which was undoubtedly hair styling, which he’d practiced throughout school on his fellow students, mainly in his eighth year when he had the freedom to do so. 

Now, seeing Potter here in his beloved shop, had set off an onslaught of emotions and feelings resurfacing, not for the first or last time. 

“Better than ‘gay Gryffindor’.” Potter laughed again. 

Draco’s head whipped around so fast, he was surprised it stayed on. 

“Gay-Gryffindor?” he chokes out. 

“Ha, yeah, Ron came up with that one. Personally I prefer ‘The Bent who Lived’, but Hermione said it was too tacky.”

Draco swallowed dry. Oh Merlin. He didn’t know Potter was gay, let alone out. The sheer confidence the once poor, lanky boy he’d known, had blossomed when he’d grown into the man he clearly was now. He was surprised by this, to say the least, but he reserved his features. He would hyperventilate later in the storage room. For now, he thought he’d interest Potter in a hair cut. 

“It’s looking pretty long, unless you like it that way. Personally, the shorter styles suit you better.” Draco said, running his hands through Potters hair, getting a feel for it to see what type of hair he’d be working with. He’d never say his personal opinion to his clients unless they specifically asked for it, but this was Potter, and Draco felt a certain strong confidence when around him.

“Whatever you say, Malfoy. You’re the professional.” Potter says with a wink. 

Draco blushes, then leads him to the sink to wash his very long and lustrous hair. 

“So, Potter. Got any plans for tonight?” Draco asked nonchalantly. He asked this to all his customers, wanting to know if they had plans so he could help design the perfect style for the event. 

“Why, did you have something in mind?” Potter said with a smirk. His eyes were closed but Draco knew they’d be shining if they were open. 

“What? Oh, sorry, no. I ask all my customers that. I was just being polite.” Draco said defensively. 

“Oh, well I’m free tonight, if you wanted to do something.” Potter muttered, still smirking. 

Wait, what? Did Potter actually just ask him out after he thought that Draco had? This was a big misunderstanding. Draco paused, considering the notion. He thought back to the severe attraction he had for the man. Well, one date couldn’t hurt... “I might…” Draco said. 

“Ok, how about we meet up at John’s when you’re finished. You play pool, don’t you?” Harry asked as Draco vigorously towel dried his dripping hair. 

“I might.” Draco repeated himself. 

“You need to expand your vocabulary, Malfoy. Maybe we should go to the library instead.” Potter laughed. 

Draco pinches his shoulder in a playful way, as he escorted Potter to his station. 

“I’m only joking, Malfoy. From what I remember, you're almost as smart as Hermione.”

“Say another word about it and I’ll kick you out.” Draco said threateningly. “I’m a beautician Potter, not a linguist. Although my lexicon is particularly diverse, compared to your barbaric, subpar, plebeian vocabulary.” he might as well have stuck his nose high into the air with the level of ponce that radiated off of him. 

“Ok, Malfoy, whatever you say.” Potter said, he was still smirking. 

— 

After he had finished up with his paperwork and had locked up his shop, Draco stepped out into the dark evening, and made his way to the pool hall across the road. 

When he went in, he didn’t see Potter anywhere, even though they specifically said to meet up here half past six. 

It was now quarter to seven, and a deep sense of dread started to work its way through Draco. 

“What’ll it be, Draco?” the barman asked. Draco had visited John’s pool hall/bar since he took over his business five years prior. He and his employees would play pool after a particularly frustrating day, or just to have a night out with each other. 

“Um, a coke for me Ted, thanks.” Draco said, his eyes still flicking across the room in search of round-rimmed glasses. 

“Meeting someone tonight?” Ted asked gruffly. He had a thing for Draco ever since he started coming here. Aside from a few chats and rounds of pool, they never really talked that much. Draco wasn’t particularly interested in Ted, but he was still nice to him. 

“Uh, yeah. Well I was supposed to. Seems like he didn’t show, though.” Draco frowned. 

“Well, he’s a bastard then. If he can’t see what kind of a prize you-” 

“Dray, hey. Thought you got lost.” Potter said, rounding Draco where he was sitting. 

Dray?!! What?! Draco’s eyes widened comically. “Actually, I’ve been here for-”

But then Draco was cut off. By Potter. Actually, by Potters lips on his lips. What?!

“I missed you,” Potter said, running his hand along Draco’s back. 

“Mhmm. Thanks Ted, see ya.” he waved goodbye and dragged Potter behind him. They found an unused pool table in the back, far from what poor Ted could see. “What the actual hell, Potter?! You are aware of a concept called consent, correct? Or just the notion of politeness and not getting all up in one’s space?” Draco said, pushing Potter’s shoulders firmly. 

“Sorry, I didn’t like the way he was eyeing you. I’m not a fan of Ted.” Potter said nonchalantly. 

“Ok, but why did you kiss me, and why did you call me ’Dray’? You’ve never even called me by my first name, now you’re onto pet names?”

“Nicknames. But yeah. As long as we’re together, no one gets to oggle you but me.” Potter grabbed his bum possessively. 

He wiggles aggressively out of Potters grasp. “We aren’t together. We’re just here to play some pool. I’ve played more games with Ted than I have with you. So on the part of hanging out, there’s more between Ted and I, then us.” Draco said defiantly. 

Potter growled lowly. “Don’t make me do this, Draco.” 

“Do what?” Draco could only ask before he felt a pull by his navel, Potter’s scent and arms surrounding him. 

“What the hell, Potter? You can’t just-” but he was cut off once again by Potter's lips on his. He was being held on so tightly, that the only way he could get released was to push Potter away. More like a punch, on the face, but it did the trick. 

“Fuck! Ow, Malfoy. The hell was that for, you wanker.” Potter exclaimed, rubbing his stubbly jaw. 

“It’s impolite to kiss someone without asking first, Potter. Consent, remember? Where did you Apparate us to, anyways?” Draco looked around the place. He didn’t recognize it, but he knew he was in the hallway of some type of residence.

“My place.” Potter said dismissively. 

“Your place on the first date? Ballsy.” he muttered quietly. 

“Draco,” Potter growled. 

“Oh, please! You think I’m some damsel in distress?” he clicks his tongue. “You asked me out, remember? Call me when you get over yourself.” 

And with that, he Apparated away. 

—

The sheer nerve of Potter had left Draco pacing his living room in a fury, wondering how Potter had become the way he was, all cocky and brash. What happened to him? Because that was not the Potter Draco had remembered from Hogwarts; and why had Draco thought it was absurdly attractive, but still greatly off-putting?

Just the fact that it’s Potter, his mind supplied. He agreed. If it was anyone else, he would’ve hexed them to Azkaban and back, to then banish them to the Forbidden Forest for Aragog’s children to feast upon their monstrous being. 

He couldn’t focus on his feelings correctly, still in shock and uncomfortable from the air that surrounded him, so he made his way to bathe the day away, drink a steaming cup of tea and go to sleep in order to prepare for work the next day. 

The positively uncouth behaviour of Potter had been shoved out of his mind, as if it was just another encounter with an unwanted pervert grinding up on him in the club. 

\--- 

“Um, Draco, there’s a man asking for you.” Chick, one of Draco’s apprentices, came into the back room to alert him. Draco liked Chick, he was even gayer than Draco. 

“Oh? Must be my lucky day.” Draco said with a laugh. The previous week’s events had been replaced with another busy week’s filled itinerary. He had not heard nor seen hide or hair from Potter. He wouldn’t let some outrageous encounter from his old school rival ruin anymore of his time. 

He followed Chick out to the main room, where the reception desk and stations were all located, and lo and behold the specky git stood, looking more awkward then he did when he was a kid at Hogwarts. 

“Diana, can you take the next customer? I’ve got a thing to take care of.” Draco called from across the open shop, emphasising ‘thing’.

Diana, a recent recruit of his team, gladly took on the next appointment. Draco, in the meantime, tidied his station, returned some cash to the receptionists desk, then wiped his hands clean on a towel as he made his way to Potter. 

“I’ll speak with you outside.” he said, not stopping and walking right past Harry to just outside the shop doors. Potter followed willingly.

“Dra-” Potter began, but Draco stopped him with a finger poke to the chest.

“Don’t. Just shut the fuck up and listen. You don’t get to come into my shop and disrupt my day like that, after that stunt you pulled the other night. All of those stunts, actually. If you think I’d waste my time with someone who does those things, or behaves like that towards me, you are worse than I thought you to be.” Draco said, glad he’d now said his part.

Potter stood there, head down in a shameful manner. “I know I acted inappropriately last week. I came to apologize for what I did. I’d had a few drinks prior to meeting you, and I got carried away-”

“A normal person doesn't act that way, Potter, even if they are slightly intoxicated. You have to truly have bad intentions when sober to act the way you do when you’re drunk. Drunk behaviour is based on sober intentions. Regardless, the way you handled me that night was not appreciated in the slightest. If you’re here to make up for it, I’m sorry to say but you can’t. I have better things to take up my time than your intemperate behaviours. Goodbye now, Potter. I hope you get help.” Draco says as he makes his exit back into his shop, however he’s stopped short when Potter speaks up.

“You said to call when I got over myself.” Draco slowly turns back to him, slightly intrigued by what he has to say. “I’m over it- better now. Please, it’s taken me this long to finally face you. I can explain what happened. I promise it’ll make everything more sensible. And if not, I’ll never come back and you don’t have to talk to me again. Just hear me out?” 

Draco sighs. He pears back into the shop to see everyone working and everything looking alright. He decides to indulge in Potter and what he has to say. He’s always been more lenient when it comes to him, anyways. 

He turns back to Potter and crosses his arms in a silent signal for him to begin his explanation. 

“That night, I had met up with a few work friends when they had finished their shift. That’s why I was a little late meeting you. We had a few drinks and talked a bit before I said I had to go. I didn’t want to say I was going on a date, but they had strung it out of me. I refused to say who it was with though, knowing they’d take the shit on me. It’s just who they are. Since I wouldn’t say who I was going out with, Seamus, you remember him from school, he’d cast a revelio-type charm that enhances one’s feelings. It’s a stupid prank that we used to pull on each other in school. Someone had found it in the restricted section at Hogwarts once, I don't know how. 

“Anyways, I hadn’t realized he’d cast it until I had already met you at the bar. By then it was too late, and it hadn’t worn out until an hour after you’d left. It was bad and a low blow on their part. I gave them hell for it this past week, especially Seamus. Trust me, it wasn’t how I intended the evening to go. Yeah, I was feeling all of those things, but they were enhanced and I wouldn’t have actually acted upon any of them in real circumstances. I understand if you hate me for embarrassing you like that, and if you don’t want to see me again. Originally I was just going to leave you be, but you deserved to know the truth about the whole thing. If you don’t believe me, I can show you memories or you can use veritaserum, I wouldn’t mind.” 

Finally Potter had shut up and allowed Draco to absorb the information of the whole story. He started to feel bad about going off on him like that, but he stood by what he said. He chewed his lip and regarded the man opposite him for a moment. Draco couldn’t just give up Potter now knowing that he, technically, didn’t have control over himself that night.

Draco sighed and stepped forward to get Potter’s attention. “Fine. I might, MIGHT, consider going out with you again, but later. I still have lots to do today. And you better give me Finnegan’s details, I need to pay him a visit.”

“Draco, I already said I took care of him-” Har-Potter began, but Draco cut him off.

“Potter, you’re helpless. Looks like Finnegan needs a reminder on consensual spell casting in regards to colleagues and acquaintances.”

\---

“Ye’ve reached me inbox. Leave me a message, or just send an owl, yeh bloody muggle!” BEEP.

“Finnegan, you utter plebeian. I am thoroughly disgusted by your childish antics you clearly haven’t grown out of since our time at Hogwarts. I am ashamed to say that I had the displeasure of knowing your immature arse. Never pull a stunt like that again on Potter, or YOU will be on the receiving end of MY wand. This is Draco Malfoy, by the way. Get checked, you Irish clown.”

Draco hung up Potter’s cell phone and passed it back to him.

“Honestly Potter, you need to stand up to those children once in a while or they will think they can walk all over you.” Draco said, picking up his beer and taking a long sip. He’d decided to go out with Potter again after he’d apologized earlier that week, and so far, there have been no invasive kisses or inappropriate groping. They revisited the pool hall across from Draco’s salon, as it was the easiest place for both of them to meet up at. 

“Why would I, when I have you?” Potter said with a quirk of his lip. It was immediately wiped off at the wide-eyed look Draco shot at him.

Draco pretended not to notice his stomach squeezing at the sheer adorableness Potter had radiating off of him; a major contrast to the first night he went out with him. 

“You’re a pathetic excuse for a Gryffindor, you know that don’t you?” Draco insulted. At the furrow of Potter’s brow, he mediated with, “It’s a good thing you’re not totally helpless, your impulsive brashness definitely makes up for it.”

Potter smiled a lopsided grin. Draco’s stomach squeezed again.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Potter spoke again.

“So, Draco, why a hair salon?”

“Why not?” Draco retorted. “I like doing hair and making people feel good about themselves; Merlin knows I screwed up enough shite in my life, it was about time I turned things around.” 

Potter nodded in understanding. “I’m glad that you found something you love. At least one of us learned from the war.” Potter chuckled darkly.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I’m an Auror now. It’s practically the same stuff I had to deal with at Hogwarts: evil, power hungry wizards who want to rule the wizarding world, and, you know, old ladies who lost their cat in a rainstorm.” Potter laughed.

“Yeah, but you’re good at saving the wizarding world, it’s something you were smart to pursue because no one can do it like you can.” Draco said, emphasising with hand gestures.

“Ok, but you’re good at hair too, great actually. You were smart to pursue that.” Potter said.

“You don’t like being an Auror?” Draco asked, genuinely shocked that Potter was trying to prove that Draco had the better career choice than him.

“No, don’t get me wrong. I like it, I do, I just never had a break from evil, power hungry wizards who want to rule the wizarding world. I feel like I never had the chance to find out what I was good at that I loved to do.”

“Aside from protecting the wizarding world.” Draco said. It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah, basically.” Potter said, looking glumly into his drink.

“You’re good at Quidditch.” Draco said after a moment. “Great, actually. Fastest, youngest flyer, you are. Were, I guess. You should think about pursuing that.” 

Potter looked at him from the side, a sincere look on his face. He smiled. “You are good at making people feel better about themselves.” 

Draco felt all the blood in his body race to his face. “Yeah, well, I’ve made a profession out of it, I better be good at it.”

Potter laughed again. Draco decided he really enjoyed hearing the sound come from Potter. 

“Thanks, Draco.”

“You’re welcome, Potty.”

“Oh ho ho, no way.” Potter laughed again. “No Potty. Potter is bad enough.” 

“Ok, Scarhead.”

“Draco no.” Potter continued laughing. Draco really liked that sound. 

“Well then, what should I call you? Harry?” Draco asked, a joking lit sounding when he said ‘Harry’.

Potter stopped laughing, hearing his first name come from Draco. A smile stayed in place, though. “Harry is nice.”

Draco sighed. “Fine, Harry.” He stood up and walked towards an empty pool table.

“Wanna play?” Harry asked, watching him from where he sat. 

Draco shrugged, putting his drink down and grabbing a cue off the wall behind him. He rubbed chalk on the cue, set up the table, and began playing, all while Harry watched from the bar a few feet away. 

Draco was happily sinking ball after ball in the netted holes of the table, playing by himself, when a man came up to his table, watching him closely. The bar was busy, being a Friday night, but it wasn’t overly packed where people were pushing up against one another. In fact, Draco could spot multiple other empty pool tables at the back of the bar. The man didn’t say anything, just watched Draco for a few minutes. Deeming him harmless, Draco continued his one-person game, all the while Harry watched from the bar. 

“Looking for another player?” The man eventually asked, a deep accent coming from him. American? Draco wondered. Regardless, there was only one person he would’ve wanted to add to his game, and it wasn’t this man. 

“No, I’m good.” Draco said with a sickly sweet smile. 

“You’re that hairdresser, right?” The man asked, getting a good look at Draco. 

“I am, assuming you’re talking about the colourist who owns a shop across the street.” Draco responded.

The man nodded. “Yeah, my sister got her hair done there, it looks great. She was raving about how awesome her experience was.” The man said.

Clearly, he was trying to butter Draco up, to get his attention or whatever. “Well thank you. I appreciate the good publicity.” Draco chuckled. “Now, if you’ll excuse me…” He motioned to the table with his cue, cuing the man to get out of his way so he could play.

“How about we play one game?” He offered, clearly not getting Draco’s message to fuck off. 

“I don’t play with strangers.” Draco said, hitting another ball. 

“Maybe pool, but how about another game?” He said, watching Draco bend over the table. He sidled up behind him, putting his hands on his waist. “I’ll let you pick.” He said.

Draco didn’t have the chance to stand up and punch the guy off of himself, before he was pushed aside and the creep was thrown off of him. He whipped around to see the man pinned to the wall, Harry’s hand wrapped around his neck.

“He told you to fuck off.” Harry growled lowly. “Or are you just too thick-skulled to have gotten the message?” Harry said, clearly squeezing the man's throat. The man was grabbing and grappling at the wall behind himself, clearly trying to support himself from the hand that was slowly squeezing the life from him.

Draco was grossed out by the man’s behaviour, sure, but he didn’t think he should die because of it, let alone from Harry who was bound to make it a miserable death, seeing how hard he was squeezing.

“Harry.” Draco said, loud and clear for everyone around that was watching, to hear him. Harry stiffened but didn’t move otherwise. “Let him go.”

Harry sighed, squeezed hard one last time before he let go, letting the man drop to the floor, crumpling in on himself with coughs and gasping breaths. 

Once he turned his attention back to Draco, Draco smiled.

“He’s not worth you killing.”

Harry surged forwards and grabbed Draco, wrapping his whole, massive body around the blond’s smaller one. He glared at everyone around them before looking down at Draco.

He looked up at the burly man holding him, placed a gentle hand on his cheek, reached up and kissed him softly. As soon as Harry pressed further into the kiss, Draco pulled back and leaned into Harry’s ear.

“Take me home.”

\---

As soon as they landed in Harry’s apartment, having Apparated from a nearby alleyway, Harry was on Draco within a second, hands grabbing and groping Draco once more. 

He picked him up and led them to the couch, where he sat and proceeded to kiss the smaller man until they were good and breathless. 

“Oh Merlin, Harry, you’re so hot. What you did to the man back there, mmmh, I’ve never gotten so hard so quickly before.” Draco said, gasping as Harry attacked his neck at full force.

“You’re so gorgeous, Draco. And that man was a fucking creep.” Harry growled deeply, leaving Draco’s hard cock to throw a wet tantrum in his pants. “I would’ve fucking ended him if you hadn’t stopped me.”

Draco smiled, arching up into Harry’s touch. “Mm no more talk of him.” He leant down and suckled on Harry’s neck, making his way up to this ear; Harry continued groping Draco’s arse and rutting up into him. Draco licked the shell of Harry’s ear. “Take me to bed, darling.”

And Harry did.

He Apparated them within his apartment, straight into his room. He sat on the bed, never letting go of Draco. 

Quickly, in their urgent state of arousal, they spelled off their clothes and rearranged themselves so Draco was kneeling, his arse up and on display for Harry. 

“Holy fuck, Dray. You are fucking gorgeous.” Harry said, spreading Draco open and promptly licking from his tip to his tailbone. 

Draco screamed, wrapping a hand around the base of his cock, staving off his orgasm for as long as time and pressure would let him. 

Loosening him up and open with an equal assault of his tongue and fingers, Harry was eventually able to sit up and lube up his hard and leaking prick, ready to fuck the precious creature in front of him.

“I’m so fucking excited for this, Dray. You are fucking amazing, I hope you know.” Harry said, lining up and pushing slightly. 

Draco gasped, trying to draw a single breath in. 

Fuckdammit Harry Potter was fucking HUNG. If it wasn’t currently spearing Draco open and in half, he’d be screaming expletives at the man above him for daring to have such a big dick. 

A good century later, according to Draco, Harry eventually bottomed out, constantly caressing Draco’s back, hips and thighs.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.”

Draco came, sobbing into the pillow he was attempting to rip apart with his teeth. 

“Fuck that is so fucking hot.” Harry said, slowly thrusting into Draco.

He continued to thrust slowly, deeply, so Draco could recuperate.

“Oh Merlin.” Draco said, crying. 

“Shh, shh, baby, I’ve got you.” Harry said, leaning down to wrap his arms around Draco, kissing his neck and shoulders as the smaller man shook within them.

“Oh fuck, Harry. You’re too big.” Draco cried, trying to pull enough air into his lungs to breathe.

“Nah, you’re taking me so well.” Harry murmured, picking up the pace.

“You’re killing me Potter.” Draco ground out.

“Oh poor baby.” Harry soothed, kissing Draco’s cheek. He reached down and stroked Draco’s cock, feeling the half hard flesh thicken to full hardness. 

“Ready for another?” He asked, before sitting up and with a renewed energy, started pounding away into Draco.

They came together, the squeeze of Draco’s arse around his cock as he came, pushed Harry to follow a second behind him. 

Draco, gasping with tears spilling down his cheeks right after Harry pulled two back-to-back orgasms from him, was one of the most beautiful sights Harry had ever seen.

He rolled Draco over, wiping the tears from his face, kissing and healing him all over. He wrapped the smaller man in his arms again, caressing his body and whispering reassuring words into his hair. 

“Holy fuck, Potter, Harry I mean. You fucking ruined me.” Draco said, giggling wetly, wiping his face then wrapping his hands around Harry’s neck.

Harry smiled at him. “You were a great sport.” He said, gripping his bum one more time.

Draco gasped. “Leave it alone! It hurts.” He giggled again.

“Want a washcloth? Or a bath?” Harry asked, stroking hair out of Draco’s face.

“Mmm, a bath sounds nice.” Draco said, leaning in to kiss Harry softly.

Harry drew them a bath with healing and skin-softening potions. They both sat in the warm water, Draco’s back pressed against Harry’s chest. Harry rubbed a soft cloth over Draco, letting the water and potions sink in and do their jobs. Draco hummed.

“Hmm? Yes?” Harry questioned.

“I was just thinking, how I am with you now rather than anyone else.” Draco leant back to look up at Harry.

“And? That’s a good thing I hope.” Harry chuckled nervously.

“Oh, very. I used to have quite the crush on you in Hogwarts, although now it’s definitely more.”

“More than a crush?” Harry inquired.

“Definitely.”

\---

“You fucked him, didn’t you?” Pansy assumed. 

She was sitting on Draco’s living room couch, sipping her overpriced chai tea latte with extra whipping foam, nutmeg, and cinnamon grindings. ‘No, it’s not the same as regular cinnamon powder, Draco, you uneducated wench.’ She had come over for lunch, taking up her weekly visit to bring Draco Starbucks and the new Ministry gossip.

“Ah! I resent that implication.” Draco said, turning his nose up at her.

“You look like your father when you do that.” She commented. 

He threw a pillow at her.

“Ow!” She shouted.

“You’re lucky it wasn’t the coffee table atlas.” He said.

“Anyways,” She emphasized, fixing her hair. “I can tell. You know how I can tell? You’re smiling like a great big buffoon, and you’re wearing a turtleneck which you haven’t worn since Hogwarts. So you’re either planning on changing your career path to become a gay French fashion designer who never sells his items, only displays them on really fancy fashion runways, or you’re hiding a hickey. I personally think it’s the latter, seeing as you love your job and your fashion, although an expensive taste, is somewhat subpar to what those hands can do when it comes to colour and a curling iron.” When he didn’t say anything, just looked at her with wide eyes, she continued with a smirk. “So, tell me. How’d it happen?”

Regaining his composure, he shook her off. “I’m not telling you a thing, you nosy pug.”

“Ok, first of all, you’re a right cunt for saying that. But words don’t hurt me like they hurt you. So, bitch, tell me or I will come up with something myself. You know of my powers in the ministry, I’m aware?” She sipped her drink.

He regarded her. She may seem toxic, but she’s his best friend. She would never do anything to purposefully hurt him. Well, at least she wouldn’t do anything she couldn’t reverse the damage of. “You wouldn’t. You know who works there.”

“Oh, I’M aware, but it seems you’ve forgotten.” She smirks at him. “I’m sure he’d love to relive the experience you two had, because I KNOW something happened between you two, by listening through my gossip.”

“You are a wicked, wicked woman. Fine, something did happen. And yes, it was intimate. And yes, he did treat me really fucking well. And yes, I may be totally, irreversibly in love with him. But that gives you no right to spread my life through your spiderwebs of lies that cling to the Ministry’s black walls, Parkinson.” 

He never calls her Parkinson, only when he’s really mad or serious. “I swear, Pansy. I don’t want him to be embarrassed by me. We haven’t established anything, yet. I don’t want people finding out, then tormenting him because he’s with a marked Death Eater, and him leaving me, all because you have a big mouth. I fucking swear, if you ruin this for me-”

“I am so happy for you Draco!” She said, reaching across the couch to hug her best friend tightly. “You finally got with him! The man of your dreams.” She said in a sing-song voice. “I am a little hurt that you’d think I’d want to ruin this for you. I would never do such a thing.”

And for how often she gossiped, you’d think she couldn’t keep a secret. That’s the thing, the girl could definitely keep a secret when she wanted to. So, Draco trusted her. She did keep the secret that he was gay from their third year when he found out, until he decided to come out in their eighth year. 

“Thank you, Pansy. And of course I was going to tell you eventually. I just wanted to discuss things with Harry before I told anyone about us. I don’t even know what we are.”

Pansy knew all about Draco’s crush on Harry. Of course she did, she knew before he did. Back in their third year, she picked it up quicker than anyone could have. She was always sympathetic towards Draco, knowing that with their rivalry, the chances of them getting together in Hogwarts was slim to none. Now though, with them grown adults and having figured themselves out more…. the possibilities were endless. 

“I know, babe. But from what you’re saying, about him taking down that guy, and the way he was acting on your first date? Oh honey, you have absolutely nothing to worry about.”

“You think?”

“Draco, honey. If you are worried he’s not attracted to you, don’t be. Otherwise I will personally perform a lobotomy on you ‘cause that level of stupidity is not allowed on this earth. If you are worried about him judging you for being marked, ask yourself why. You said he was really interested in your job? That’s a sign that he’s interested in your present, not your past. Old Draco has nothing on current Draco. Current Draco with his own business, choices, life. You are a good man, Draco. Sure you once made bad decisions under the control of a sociopathic, hedonistic cunt. But those weren’t of your own will. You are good. You are loving, and kind, and you care more about those around you then you do yourself. If that isn’t a difference in itself from who you were before, and no one else can see or appreciate that, then they don’t deserve you.” She stopped to really look at him. “But between you and me, I don’t think you’ll have that problem with Harry. Also, since when has he become Harry.” She laughed, changing the whole serious mood into a light-hearted one. 

“Since I realized I was fucked. Truly and utterly fucked.” He said, falling back into the couch. 

“Ah, that’s how it always is.” She said, following him into the soft cushion. She patted his leg sympathetically. 

“I love you, Pans.” draco said, turning to look at her.

“I know.” She smiled big at him.

“You need to get those roots touched up, though.” He said, jokingly.

She whipped a pillow at him.

\---

Having gotten a pass from Pansy, Draco stood in the doorway to the Auror offices, looking over all the cubicles that housed the Junior and Senior Auror staff. His eyes scanned the crowded room, a sea of scarlet robes overwhelming his visual senses. With trepidation, he marched through the crowd, making his way to the back of the offices, where he knew Harry’s desk was located. He knew this, of course, from Pansy who frequented the DMLE offices as she did the rest of the Ministry. 

As he approached the back cubicle, Harry wasn’t there, but his apparent partner, Weasley, was. 

“Malfoy?!” Weasley choked on his tea, wiping at his eyes.

“Yes, yes, it’s me. Have you seen Har-Potter?” Draco said, getting right to the point. He wasn’t interested in small talk with the redhead, knowing it would be a dull experience. And as for calling him Potter, he didn’t want Weasley to know anything suspicious was going on with him and Harry as he wasn’t sure if Harry told his friends about them, seeing the shock on Weasley’s face. 

“What do you want with Harry? And why is your hair pink?” He interrogated. 

“Do you not know I’m a hairstylist?” Weasley shook his head. “Nevermind that. I need to speak with Potter.” 

“Harry’s not here right now- he had a meeting with the minister about a promotion or something.” Weasley said, seemingly brushing it off. Jealousy? Draco amended. Maybe. 

“Well, can I stay here till he gets back?” Draco asked not unkindly.

“No. What do you need to talk to him about? And how did you get in here? You don’t work in the ministry.”

“I’m pretty sure I told you I needed to speak with Potter, not you. Why would I tell you what I need to speak to Potter about if I didn’t see him here, only you, and still haven’t told you what is so important as to why I’m here? Also, Pansy gave me a pass.” He said, rolling his eyes to the side and holding up his little paper pass.

Weasley eyed it suspiciously. “Parkinson, that gossiping witch? I forgot you two were close.” 

“I’d be concerned if you did, I’d think you’d have us on your mind all the time, which would be weirder than Snape showering.” Draco said, sitting in what he assumed was Harry’s seat, ignoring Weasley’s earlier denial.

“He was your Godfather, right?” Draco nodded. “Why are you making fun of him?”

“Why are you defending him?” Draco asked, curious.

“Good point.”

“Don’t disagree that that man didn’t need to shower more than he did, the greasy roach that he was.” Draco said, playing with his nails.

“Damn right. I swear some of the fumes from even the strongest of potions couldn’t cut through the amount of grease that covered that man.” Weasley said, shuddering.

Draco nodded in agreement. He remembered some fond memories he had with his Godfather, especially when he was really young, although no one could disagree that he wasn’t a rotten shell of a man at the end of it all. He protected draco, which he loves him for, but he was a wicked and selfish man at the same time.

Weasley was frowning at his paperwork that he seemed to return to after their conversation ended. 

He threw his head up and stared at Draco with furrowed brows and a frown on his face. He looked constipated. 

“Are you seeing Harry?” He asked.

Draco’s eyebrows shot up but his face stayed impassive, in an ‘are you serious?’ kind of way. He told himself to expect this question, but to give nothing away in case it came up.

“Really, Weasley? I expected you to have some sense of brains in that thick-headed skull of yours.” Draco said, rolling his eyes.

“You never answered the question.” Weasley said, narrowing his eyes.

Draco sighed, trying to think of a quick comeback that didn’t remain untrue but that didn’t reveal anything either, before he was saved by strong arms wrapping around his shoulders, making him jump.

“Hello, gorgeous.” Harry’s voice sounded, before Draco felt a kiss pressed to his temple.

Draco’s eyes widened, kind of shocked that Harry would be so open at work.

Weasley’s eyebrows practically disappeared into his hairline as he saw Harry wrap himself around Draco. 

“Harry!” He shouted, but above the constant chattering and voices that flooded the Auror offices at a never ending rate, it wasn’t a very loud shout, barely making it over the voices of the other Aurors.

“Ron.” Harry said in a tone that shut down any incredulous retort Weasley would have come up with. 

Weasley, breathing heavily from shock and a possible short circuit in his brain, stood abruptly and announced he was going to grab some tea, even though his mug was quite full, and fled quickly out of the aisle. 

Draco felt Harry come up beside him and looked up at his charming face. His stomach squeezed again.

“What are you doing here? Not that I’m not glad to see you…” Harry said, running his hands through Draco’s hair.

“Just thought I’d come say hi.” Draco lied.

“Your hair is pink.” Harry stated. “I like it.” He smiled fondly down at Draco.

“Thank you, I did it myself.”

“I can tell.” Harry said. “It was done impeccably well.” He knelt down beside Draco’s chair and started caressing his blushing cheek. “You are a terrible liar though.” 

Draco squawked. “I am not!” He said, beyond insulted that Harry would say such a thing about such a proud Slytherin. 

“Oh no? Tell me again why you’re here.” Harry said, continuing to stroke Draco’s hair and cheek, turning to look at him in the eye.

Draco shuddered. “I needed to talk to you.”

Harry nodded. “Come with me.”

He stood and grabbed Draco’s hand, then dragged him through the maze of people and offices, around a few corners, and down a long stretch of hall, all lined with what seemed to be dark, empty conference rooms. He went to the very end of the hall, Alohamora’ed one of the door locks, and ushered them both inside. Once he had secured the door with his own locking spells (which seemed excessive to Draco, seeing as he only wanted to talk to him), Harry turned around and was on Draco within a second. He lifted him up by the bum and sat him on the main desk, standing in between Draco’s legs, caressing his hair and neck as he kissed him smoothly. 

Draco allowed it for a moment, then pulled away. Harry stopped kissing him, but didn’t stop softly caressing him. 

“So, what did you want to tell me?” Harry asked quietly, making Draco feel extremely safe.

Draco breathed in deeply, trying to think of how to ask. “Well, I was thinking, wondering more like, because well, I don’t know, I don’t even know if you know, but, well-” Draco rambled before he was interrupted by a chuckle from Harry.

“Wow, Draco Malfoy at a loss for words. Never thought I’d see the day.” He said jokingly.

“Well, if you’d let me get to the point-”

“Oh, because that was coming anytime soon.” Harry laughed.

Draco glared at him before attempting to extract himself from Harry’s big hands. It was impossible to talk to this man seriously, Draco discovered. 

“Oh, come on now.” Harry said, easily, EASILY, lifting Draco up and settling him back onto the large table. “Tell me, what did you want to talk about.” 

“No.” Draco said. “I’d rather converse with a baboon. Then I might actually have a civilized conversation, unlike with your neanderthal arse.” Draco said, still struggling to remove himself from Harry’s grasp. 

Harry was barely trying to hold Draco back, just being the stronger of the two (Draco did hair for a living, he wasn’t exactly as fit as an evil-fighting wizard who worked 5-days a week to take down said evil). Eventually though, he had enough of the squirming struggle the smaller man was putting up, so he grabbed Dracos wrists and forced him to lie on his back, successfully pinning his wrists to the table with zero chance of him escaping. 

“Draco.” Harry ground out. Draco stopped moving. “Tell me, or you're going to be sore from sitting like this.” 

Harry was right, of course, as Draco could feel his back arching uncomfortably and his wrists stinging with the force of Harry’s grip. 

“Let go of me you great oaf, or I won’t tell you.”

“No.”

Not feeling Harry let up, Draco sighed, and turned his gaze to the side so he wasn’t forced to look at Harry when he spoke.

“What are we doing?” Draco asked Harry.

“Context, Draco.” Harry said.

Draco sighed again, put off that he had to delve deeper into his thoughts, doubts, and emotions, all on display for Harry to see how vulnerable he hated being.

“Are we… just fucking?” Draco asked, feeling his chest squeeze painfully at the thought.

A good full minute went by before Harry spoke. “What do you think?”

Draco bit his lip as his chest contracted once more. “I don’t know. That’s why I asked you.”

Harry spoke immediately. “Think harder, Draco. Unlike myself, we both know you’ve got a brain in there bouncing around with an answer.” 

“I don’t know, you fuckwad!” Draco shouted, turning to look at Harry, now mad that he was pinned down, and in an emotionally vulnerable state while Harry just dragged this on without giving him a solid answer.

“Give me an answer, Draco! We both know the answer.” Harry said.

Draco knew that it wasn’t just fucking. Even pansy confirmed it. For some reason though, he didn’t want to say what they were both thinking, because that would imply that he was thinking about him and Harry, which somehow translated to him being vulnerable, which he was extremely insecure about. He wanted to hear Harry say it so that he wasn’t the only one being vulnerable; to prove that he wasn’t the only one thinking about what they were. 

Obviously there were feelings there that they both had, and it would be an insult to all the world’s greatest love stories, songs, poems, and gifts if they denied what they both felt for each other. 

“Fucking, dammit Draco.” Harry said, releasing his wrists and letting him up. As soon as Draco sat up, Harry grabbed his cheeks and pulled him into a rough kiss, making out with him with all the passion he could muster. Eventually they pulled apart, breathing heavily. 

“You know it’s not just fucking.” Harry said.

Draco grabbed Harry’s wrists, where his hands held Draco’s cheeks, and held onto them tightly. “I know.” He sniffled. 

Harry thumbed his cheeks and kissed him again, less rough, but with just as much passion as before.

Harry pushed Draco down and onto his back again, although less forceful, and climbed over top of him. 

He slowly divested the pink-haired man underneath him of his clothing, caressing his pale body softly and littered it with kisses and kitten-licks. 

He slowly stretched him with one, two, three fingers, lubing him up with a spell and pressing in gently, all the while whispering how amazing and beautiful he was underneath him.

“Harry,” Draco moaned. “Oh merlin, you’re huge in me.”

Harry thrust in deeper. “I know baby, I know. You’re taking me so well, though.” Harry groaned.

Draco was on the verge of orgasm, so he rolled up his hips, having Harry slip in even deeper. He reached down and stroked his cock as he rolled up at every thrust of Harry’s, his arse meeting Harry’s hips half way, the slapping of skin, quiet moans, and heavy breathing filling the empty conference room. 

Draco came first, spilling over his stomach, as Harry caught up, not too far behind. He pulled out and came on Draco’s stomach too, mixing their spunk together on the thin plane of Draco’s pale torso. 

Harry sat back on his heels, cast a quick Scourgify, and pulled Draco into his arms, holding him tightly. 

They were quiet for a few minutes before Harry spoke. “I know you don’t like being vulnerable with your emotions, but I need you to be one hundred percent, completely and utterly honest with me, if we’re going to do this. I have loved meeting the new Draco and falling for him the more I’m with him, but I need him to be completely open with me. Can he do that?”

“I think he can.” Draco responded timidly.

“I need to KNOW he can be.” Harry reiterated.

Draco thought for a moment. Harry was literally saying he was falling for Draco. Draco was already in love with the man, so there was no need to build on his emotions for the man, he just needed to know that Harry liked him back.

Draco eventually nodded. “I’m sure he can.”

Draco could practically hear Harry smiling.

It was quite for another few minutes, the two of them holding each other peacefully, just enjoying being in each other’s presence. 

“Do you need to get back to work?” Draco asked suddenly.

“Nah. I’ll just owl Kingsley that I took the rest of the day off.”

“You can do that?” Draco asked.

“Head Auror can do whatever he wants.” Harry said.

“WHAT?!” Draco shouted, pulling back to see Harry smiling. “Are you kidding me right now?” Harry shook his head. “Weasley said you were talking to Kingsley about a promotion, but I didn’t know it was this fucking big?!”

“Yeah, I actually wanted to ask him if I could transition to a teacher in the training academy, but he came out with that and I couldn’t refuse. Plus the benefits are pretty nice.” Harry grinned.

“This is huge! We have to celebrate.” Draco said, climbing off of Harry and getting dressed.

“Yeah, I guess we could go to the pub with the boys.” Harry said.

“Is that all you want? I could plan something bigger, I could invite-”

“Yeah, that’s all I want.” Harry said, shutting Draco down before he could plan a massive gathering that would be completely too big for his enjoyment.

Draco walked over to Harry as he was buttoning up his shirt. He reached up to kiss him “I am so proud of you.” He said.

Harry smiled. “I know.”

\---

As they were walking to the Floos, hand in hand, Draco stopped. “You mean to tell me that you had a private office all to your own and you took me to an abandoned conference room to fuck me?”

“It’s not abandoned.” Harry laughed.

“Ok, but you could have fucked me over a grand, intrinsically engraved desk before you’ve even worked a day behind it, leaving you with the memory of stretching me open and fucking me deep and hard every time you sat behind it until the day you retired? Wow, missed out there, Potter.” Draco said, starting down the hall again and pulling Harry forward. An arm snaked around his waist and pulled him close to a hard chest.

“Oh, there's still time. I haven’t worked a day behind it yet.”

“Promises, promises.” Draco said, starting down the hall once more.

“Robards was still emptying it out, if I recall. He retired last week; the Minister wanted to take his time looking for a good replacement before he just threw anyone in there to take over.” Harry said.

“Mhmm.”

“How do you know the desk is grand or intrinsically engraved?” Harry asked.

“My father did work within the Ministry, you know. He was always going on about the Aurors and their ‘brash privileges’.” 

“Mhmm.” Harry copied back.

As they reached the Floos, Draco asked “How did you know I was lying earlier?” 

Harry chuckled. “Because it’s a work day and you wouldn’t miss one even if old Voldy came back.” Then Harry regarded him seriously. “I thought it might be something serious. Thought I’d try to get it out of you. Glad I did too.” Harry’s lip curled up at the end. 

“Touche, Head Auror Potter.” Draco kissed him before throwing powder into the fireplace and shouting out his residence.

\---

Later at the pub, surrounded by a bunch of Gryffindors, Draco sipped his whiskey while softly resting his hand on Harry’s leg.

No one would have suspected a thing, Draco being discreet about his personal life with those around him. At least, if Harry didn’t have his arm tucked obnoxiously (though lovingly) around his waist, and the other resting on Draco’s other arm or hand when it wasn’t holding his glass. 

His friends approached their table with congratulations on their tongues, then saw the way they were cuddled up beside each other, and their praises were replaced with confusion and unasked questions. 

Harry addressed them all when they arrived, saying that yes he and Draco were together and that they liked each other both very much, and that if anyone had a problem with it, they could return through the door they had entered from. No on left, but they were still surprised how it all happened. 

“Is this what that bloody message was about, Malfoy?” Seamus asked.

“Yes, you uneducated barbarian. I’m surprised you don’t know any better than to not cast such ridiculous charms on your friends, no less. Shame on you. Someone should do the same to you, you great lout.” Draco finished, sipping his whiskey rather loudly.

“You know, I never thought I’d say this, like ever, but I agree with the ferret.” Weasley said.

“Thank you, Weaslebee.”

“Seamus! You’ve been casting on people again?” Granger shouted at the irish brute.

“Yes, Hermione. As a joke, though.” He said, rolling his eyes.

“I’ll take your wand away again, Seamus. Don’t think I won’t!”

“Do it, ‘MIone. He does such brutal ones too.” Weasley said, pouting at his girlfriend.

“Oh come on, Ron. If you can’t stop Seamus from casting, maybe I should take yours away as well.” She threatened. He backed off.

The evening went by with more laughs and drinking than Draco had had in a long time. Although Gryffindors were brash, obnoxious, and sometimes insanely stupid, they were also fun, and crazy, and ridiculously great friends. 

Especially his Gryffindor, Draco thought, and as Harry smiled down at him, kissed his cheek softly and squeezed him a little closer, Draco agreed that yes, his Gryffindor was especially great.

\---

“So you fucked him again?” Pansy asked, incredulously, once again having brought lunch from an overpriced coffee shop, with an overpriced drink that had some kind of nectar, coffee, and ice in it.

“You think I would have let him fuck me again if that’s all I was to him?” Draco asked her back, picking apart his croissant that she brought him.

Pansy rolled her eyes, sipping her drink. “Men.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh a one shot! I haven't done one of these in so long!!! Amongst work, college, sports, and other fics, I haven't had much time to do anything, let along post on here more. But I will try!!! Thank you for all the support, always! And if you haven't yet, please check out my other works! More on "Feelings" to come soon <3


End file.
